Electrical connection boxes of the type to which the present Invention is applicable are customarily mounted in automobiles to hold various electronic devices such as relays and fuses. In addition, boxes of this type also serve to encase branching points for such wire harnesses.
As shown in FIGS. 5, 6, and 7, electrical connection box 50 comprises cover 51 and body 52. The electronic devices (not shown) are retained therein. The box is advantageously formed by injection molding of a synthetic resin.
Projection 53, having a semi-circular groove 54, preferably extends diagonally downward at angle D from front wall 52A. At the distal end of projection 53 is flange 55, the surface of which is parallel to front wall 52A.
Cut out 52B is formed in front wall 52A and preferably is of the same width as the diameter of semi-circular groove 54 of projection 53. Moreover, it merges into groove 54 so that wire harness 57 can pass through cut out 52B into groove 54 smoothly. The diameter of groove 54 is designed also to match the diameter of wire harness 57 and is the same from the proximal to the distal ends.
Tie strap 57A is wrapped around projection 53 in order to secure wire harness 57 therein. However, a problem arises as to the orientation of the strap. Specifically, the strap would be most secure if it were attached as shown in FIG. 7; i.e. the longitudinal axis of the strap is perpendicular to the axis of projection 53. However, since these connection boxes are installed under the hoods of automobiles, the amount of space is quite limited. Therefore, it is easier to pull tie strap 56 straight up as shown in FIG. 6. If this is done, gaps 53A and 57A are formed between the strap and the projection.
Also, vibrations generated by movement of the automobile and the engine, tie strap 56 has a tendency to be displaced along the axis of projection 53. It is the purpose of the present Invention to eliminate this problem.